The Age Of Ruins
by Instabilitas
Summary: GALAXIA HAS WON. The aftermath of the galaxy recreated in her image. Post-stars setting. R
1. Prelude

_Disclaimer: B.S.S.M./Sailormoon/Sailor Moon, etc. belong to their respective owners. I own NOTHING...Except maybe this plot variation. _

_Setting: Post-Stars_

_AU (alternative universe)_

AN: Based off of the Stars manga

* * *

**Prelude**

-_The Galaxy Cauldron at Zero Star Sagittarius_ -

History never fails to repeat itself and this tale is no exception. The light once again grew too bright and darkness rose to power to compete against it. There was no room for last words or signs of weakness. Two formidable beings of power were chosen by fate to meet and battle until the death of the other. It is here at the final resting place of stars that the fight for the Universe ensues.

The woman stood at the edge of the cliff harboring the rising darkness. Her stance was poised to the point of arrogance and her demeanor was imperturbable. She was adorned in gold, metal and power. In her hands were nothing as she stood completely unnerved. There was no stone, nor sword at hand; Never the less destruction was impending. Nothing more and nothing less made up her armor during the final battle for the fate of the Universe.

The soldier before her was nothing more than a mere girl, a child compared to the titan that stood unparalleled in battle. She was the image of purity and the image of innocence with her glowing blond hair and sparkling blue eyes filled with the heart and courage of a warrior. Her person was filled with hope and the future and her stance held out a staff radiating the purest of light. This figure was poised with nothing short of determination as she released the legendary power bestowed upon her. It was here that her legendary Silver Crystal of rebirth would compete against the destructive power of the Saffer Crystal.

"CHAOS! It is now that I bring you the most powerful soldier in the galaxy, Sailor Moon!"

Darkness rose from the heart of the Cauldron and storms began to ravage inside the body of the Soldier of Destruction. She would live up to her name-sake and put an end to everything; The wars and the future that has repeated since the creation of the Universe. In order to do that, everything must first be destroyed. The light had to be put out and the darkness had to be sealed.

"Galaxia, why are you doing this? WHAT FOR!"

"For the greater ambition of the galaxy! Fighting for things such as hope and the future - Your ideals are futile, Sailor Moon!"

She should feel angry, she should feel hate, but all she could do was feel sorry for this person. "We are both Sailor Soldiers..." Sailor Moon's voice trailed in pain as she looked to Galaxia with pity. "Are we really so different?"

For a moment Galaxia's eyes narrowed slightly. Her demeanor remained the same as she looked to Sailor Moon with no emotion left. "Someone like you can never understand my ambitions."

At that moment the light rose to compete with the darkness. It was a terrible ongoing battle that caused the galaxy to cry out in pain. Neither side let up until the light once again became too bright. The woman gave a smirk as she let forth the final blow to the Moon soldier proceeding to knock her into the Galaxy Cauldron.

The light was consumed by the darkness as the battle shifted to inside of the Cauldron itself. With nothing left to give of her powers, Galaxia collapsed at the edge of the Cauldron to become an observer in the final moments of hope and despair's war. A blast of light and darkness swirled up from the Cauldron releasing a most brilliant display of power.

With the last of her strength she raised her brooch into the air as it gave off a faint glow. This glow became brighter as an intense aura emitted from its core. In a powerful explosion the Cauldron's energy quickly began to disperse into a near infinite amount of particles. At that moment the Galaxy Cauldron exploded with power leaving nothing left of its existence.

The universe was no longer filled with black and white, light and dark, but was now one big shade of gray with nothing left to fight for. A lone figure stood at the edge of a cliff holding their hands over their chest. They extended a hand into the air releasing a small light. Though no color existed, the light was ever so faintly visible until it disappeared completely. The figure collapsed as a swirl of butterflies flew up from around them. The sky suddenly turned a brilliant gold color as more and more butterflies filled the atmosphere, each one disappearing when they hit against the color.

Planets began to form across the Universe as they began to realign themselves. Stars had begun to shine again but remained a dull shine. Life began to fill the planets again and things seemed to return to normal; _Almost_ normal.

A lone being who's shine was like none other resided at the center of it all. This person would be the one to rule over everything and who's name would be remembered by all. The one who would rule the Universe with an iron rule and who's reign of terror would be forever instilled in the hearts of those who lived to tell the tale. History, has been rewritten indefinitely and so begins our tale of a new "Golden Age".


	2. The Recreation Of The Universe

_Author's Note: In case anyone is interested, I came up with the names based on figures in Etruscan Mythology. Since a great deal of the B.S.S.M. series is based off of Greek Mythology, I thought it would be an interesting twist to spin this story off of another mythology. After all, it is the recreation of the universe we've all come to know and love._

* * *

**  
**

- Veltha Losna: The New Earth -

It was the New Earth. Men, women, children and the like went on to living life. It is here our heroes can be reborn to meet one another, but it is not always the happy ending we all expect. With their Sailor Crystals gone, all that is left is to go on living as normal humans. What was once a flourishing planet full of life and prosperity quickly turned into a place of conflict, a place of poverty, and the center of turmoil. Though there were no longer monsters to battle, the battle had shifted to amongst themselves.

The land was near barren and the buildings that inhabited it were emotionless carvings of stone standing ever so cold. What was once blue skies had turned to gray and the lavish green that coated the land was unrecognizable. The light of this star had gone dim and the planet could barely sustain the life that inhabited it.

All was not lost however. A select few were able to step up to the masses and retain a sense of order. This barren land was divided into four regions, Turan, Aplu, Laran and Menrva. These regions were in turn protected by four sacred stones. It is in these stones that harvest a power that is not of a Sailor Soldier, but still remains a great power. This very power has been channeled into the heart of the Earth. Though great, it still was barely enough to uphold the dying planet.

Veltha Losna was was one of two planets, and two moons that were strong enough to be able to sustain life. Several other planets barely had enough energy left to keep them in orbit. These planets were closer to the center of the Universe where the ultimate power resided, surviving off of remnants of energy that radiated off of the greater planet in the center. This planet had but only two moons orbiting around it; The two sacred moons of the holy land, Nortia and Vetis.

It was rumored that anyone who dared travel to the Holy Land would would first have to pass through Nortia, the representative of fate and chance. If fate and chance were on your side, you would be permitted to safely pass between these two moons. If you were unlucky, your final fate would lye on Vetis, a place harboring only death and destruction. It was a reminder of the past harboring the existence of the never ending wars and constant smell of death. Even if you were to escape fate's demise, there was no guarantee your safety would reside on your final destination, Lasca Vecu where the true final judgment would be passed.

- Lasca Vecu: The New Holy Land -

A very select trusted few resided here. They were the guardians of this sacred place, protecting the most valuable thing in existence; The Sailor Crystals. Harboring the masses they shone beautifully among the very center of the land. The place of the New Holy Land was where stars were born and remained in the possession of the most powerful being in existence; The giver of life, the taker of life, and the ultimate creator of a new universe.

The stature of royalty stood adorned in all gold. Each piece of armor was strategically placed and fitted around the figure who was tall and elegant, but above all a power who was not to be taken lightly; A considerable force to be reckoned with. Their hair was done up in several golden bun shapes bearing a warrior's knot in the middle. Though the battle was over, it was pride that chose this form over the less flashy ones. Of course with this said the figure stood proud with nothing left of their former debt. The golden bracelets that once adorned their wrists were gone as a symbol of being completely free of a power higher than themselves. The former Golden Queen of the Shadow Galactica Empire, Sailor Galaxia, stood in the center of glory.

A sudden interruption in space would cause a small light to flicker, one of a red light and the other of a green light. The energy began to shape into a defined human shape as two beings stood before the one who brought them here. When realization set in they humbly lowered their figures to bow before her.

The woman was slightly amused at their reaction but didn't express as much. "Do you know why I revived you two here?"

There were two, one in red and one in green. A pair of tall, blond twins that bore the names of Chi and Phi. They looked up to the woman before them. Truth be told they weren't, but they proceeded to say nothing of it. Galaxia seemed to sense as much and went on to continuing.

"Unlike the uselessness of the Sailor Anima-mates and the disloyal Lethe and Mnemosyne, you two had been the most promising in my ambitions. Do not take this as praise. Though God-like, I do not possess the ability to be at two places at once. This is where your usefulness will be revised." She paused for a moment as if to wait for this information to set into the minds of the two before resuming. "There will be a shadow that follows you in your travels. She is my eyes and ears when I am not present. Your first job will be to travel to the New Earth. I sense a great disturbance arising and require your services once more. You will know what to do upon arrival."

Their wrists sparkled with the brilliant golden bracelets adorned on each of the Twin's wrists; A sign that their loyalty would not be compromised if they wished to stay in the state they were. "We are honored to be of service to you again, Madame." They remained bowed as they raised their eyes to look to her.

"Go." A simple flick of her wrist would dismiss their figures from her presence.

With a golden Sun Staff in each hand they proceeded to stand to disappear in a swirl of red and green petals.


	3. The Initiation

Slowly but surely this piece is coming along. AU, not canon. Characters may be subject to (slight) alterations to fit setting. As always rights to the characters go out to their respective owners. Enjoy!

* * *

- Veltha Losna: Aplu Region -

The land itself was devoid of life. Not even the former cactus could live on this barren terrain. It was more of a wasteland. The sky was a constant storm consisting of veins of lightning and rolling thunder. Storms ravaged most of the area. It was one of the more dangerous regions on the planet. Mostly military officials and other "protectors" of order resided here.

A sandy-colored, boxed in, motorized vehicle could be seen driving over the rocks and sand. Only a trail of dust followed. The area around was virtually empty. Why something like this would be found in such a place was yet to be revealed.

To some, the transportation was state of the art. Only the toughest of all-terrain vehicles were permitted to drive across these lands. To others, this is nothing more than a rickety metal box with wheels. The only form of music was the squeaky wheels with a pulsating base of bumpy terrain and a certain disgruntled blond gentleman.

"I don't like it." The vocals were somewhere between a bass and tenor, just an octave or two above the merging point of the baritone range. It was masked under a crude sneer of unsatisfactory. Equally equipped were the arms rested stiffly upon the upper body. It's host positioned the view to the space opposite from the recipient seated next to him.

"Quit your damn complaining before I put this cigarette out on the cuff of your sleeve." A clear baritone voice laced with a nicotine coated throat let lose an ill-mannered retort. His attention was focused on the path ahead refusing to make eye-contact with the younger, less experienced General next to him.

"You were more tolerable when you weren't smoking. Over-compensating for the obvious downgrade to your _precious_ collector's vehicle?" A huff followed the snub remark that was just itching for an answer.

"Why you--" Clearly a nerve had been struck but not nearly as hard as the blast to the front-end of the vehicle from an unknown source up ahead. Neither men had enough time to react and the slight distraction caused a costly mistake.

The ride swerved off into the newly created ditch in the road; The front tires buried and the back wheels were going nowhere fast.

"What the hell!" The driver leaped from the jarred door examining the damage factor in front of them. His temper flared matching his auburn hair. It was nearly as potent as his hair was long and wavy.

Several coughs sounded from the blond gentleman accompanying him. His height was shorter than the hot-headed man on the other side of the former transportation, but above the average standards of the length of his hair. Blue eyes looked over to the explosive scene aside of him bringing up a hand to cover the lower half of his face.

"Gee why don't you smoke another fag. Looks like you can use a stress-reliever." The blond practically rolled his eyes matching the insincerity of his suggestion.

"Shut up and do something useful! Help me get this thing out of this ditch before something else happens!" A shout of urgency mixed with clear annoyance rang while the man thrust his hands upon the side of their only means of transportation.

"Such a pathetic sight of human trash!" Broke in an obnoxious voice of degrading remarks.

"Those who's shine that don't even amount to the weakest of stars!" Another equally obnoxious voice chimed to their near identical half.

The two men snapped their attention to a swirl of red and green petals. When the display subsided two similarly dressed blond women stood before them matching their attire to the respective colors of their elaborate entrance.

"Who the hell are you two broads supposed to be?" An equally snide retort sounded from the taller man.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The woman in red sneered holding a gold colored staff with a sun-like emblem at the top. It was positioned vertically resting the pointed end into the ground. It stood as stiff as the warrior's knot resting at the center of where her hair was tied up in leaving a thin band of hair to fall against the left side of her face.

"Despite such a _lowly status_, you two _gentlemen_ are of interest to us." The woman in green responded almost immediately afterwards. An identical staff was held at her side resting slightly tilted in a loosely-held grasp. Her hair was done up in the same warrior's knot as her red-dressed twin having her hair fall in a single long strand on either side of her face.

"Wait a second, those staffs..." The blond male's eyes narrowed seeming to be in thought. "Nephrite..." His attention stayed on the two while trying to get the attention of the dark haired man who at this point was becoming blinded by his rising anger.

"Whatever it is, we're not _interested_. Now beat it!" His remark came from pressed teeth against a deteriorating cigarette butt in an attempt to salvage every last bit of it.

"Now is that any way to speak to a GOD?" A venomous remark to accompany the smeared grin. Clearly there was no fear and an air of superiority reigned over the two. She raised her staff to point to the one who was in retort.

"Nephrite, the staffs!"

The woman in red raised her staff into the air letting loose a destructive wave of energy into the front of the vehicle. The two men leaped away on either side not expecting that kind of power to come from seemingly mere humans. Within seconds their former means of transportation was nothing more than a burning pile of scraps. Sounds of coughing emitted from the men as clouds of dust filled the air.

"What the hell was that!" The taller gentleman, now known as Nephrite exclaimed angrily between coughs.

"Hmpth! Quick to bark."

"Quick to fall." Again the woman in red finished her twin's train of thought with a laugh. The words came as a matter of fact as the green dressed woman retracted her staff back at her side as her twin did the same.

"Enough of this!" Having the cigarette lost to the dust, a fist slammed against the ground before quickly pulling himself to stand. The brash behavior initiated a power up in an energy forming around his hand. A crystal began to shape and the sky began to darken slightly.

"What the hell are you doing? You know we're forbidden to use that!" Blue eyes darted to the energy from ground level. His hands placed out in front of him to lift himself to one knee.

"These wenches want to play with power, I'll show them power!" He raised a hand into the air with the crystal floating in front of his palm. The sky darkened more and a collection of lightning began to hover above them.

"What's this?" The red one narrowed her eyes in surprise.

"This must be what Madame was referring to, Chi." The green garbed one held her staff in front of her as the one now known as Chi did the same.

A screeching sound emitted from an unidentified source in the distance followed by an explosion between the two groups. Both parties shielded themselves as the blast blew up pieces of rock and dirt from the ground. The interruption was followed by a barrage of bullets coming towards the female pair with speed. A second vehicle sped up next to the men proceeding to skid heavily against the dirt as the breaks kicked in. The gun-fire continued to fire towards the pair as a tall white haired man rolled down the driver's window.

"Get in you two!" A commanding voice called to the men who quickly did as was asked of them.

As for the two women they were distracted enough to throw up an energy shield to protect themselves from harm. A hood-mounted machine gun was being manned by someone in the passenger side of the front seat. A face mask and goggles shrouded the identity. The vehicle, militaristic in appearance, began to speed away while continuing to fire at the two.

"They're escaping Phi!"

"I've noticed!" The one in green glared to her twin while trying to uphold the power shield.

"You two! Retreat immediately!" A new voice emerged from seemingly nowhere. The two glanced to the sky for a moment seeming to attempt to scout out the source of the voice, though it was all too familiar.

"But Madame--"

"Chi! Now!"

The energy began to wrap around them as their forms disappeared in a swirl of green and red petals.

"They're gone!" The gunner exclaimed to the driver.

"Keep an eye out in case they decide to return." The driver replied while turning his attention to the two men in the back briefly. "What the hell were you two doing out there?" A disapproving tone met the ears of the pair.

"I told him not to use it--"

"They had some kind of power and our vehicle was demolished! What the hell was I supposed to do? Let them blast us to pieces?"

"Enough!" The man at the wheel kept his attention focused on the road.

"Kunzite, the staffs those two had--"

"I know, Jadeite."

"But how the hell is that possible?"

"I don't know."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" The voice of Nephrite interrupted the two.

"Sailor Soldiers, you moron." The fourth male replied while taking off the mask and goggles revealing a face of perfect complexion and long light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"WHAT?" The man nearly leaped out of his seat half ready to lunge at the younger general and half in shock.

"Nephrite! Zoicite!" Kunzite shot his attention into the rearview mirror to pass a disapproving look to Nephrite and to the gentleman next to him.

"So what do we do about this? What does this mean for the four main power points?" Nephrite sat back in his seat crossing his arms across his chest.

"We awaken Endymion and Serenity." Kunzite's expression went dark for a moment. "We're going to need _her_ help for this."

"You can't be serious..." Nephrite's response was in disbelief at his leader's 'suggestion.'

"We're going to the outskirts of Laran." Kunzite's expression didn't change as he looked straight ahead.

The other three let out a sigh bracing themselves for what was to come next.


	4. The Decision

_Disclaimer: As always BSSM/Sailormoon characters and such belong to their respective owners. Enjoy!_

* * *

- Veltha Losna: Laran Region -

A former black, box-like vehicle, now stained with the color of sand drove past a set of gates. Grey and black particles began to gently rain down as they got closer. What was once an elegant bronze color was now rusted -- stained with dark red and black. Its frame consisted of only the strongest metals the planet could offer. That was the only part of it that seemed to be able to withstand the tests of time.

"This place looks worse than what I last remember of it." Kunzite stated grimly.

"Ugh, and what's the deal with the air around here?" Zoicite complained while putting on the face mask again.

Nephrite merely rolled his eyes opting not to get into another petty argument with the annoyance that sat in front of him. Instead he reached into his front pocket to pull out a single cigarette.

"The stone's power for this region is getting significantly more erratic. More and more fires are taking over the lands and the ground is nearly eighty-five-percent ash." Jadeite reported in the same tone. "As for the _air_..." He eyed Nephrite proceeding to take the cigarette from his hands before he could light it.

"Hey--!" Nephrite turned his head to shoot a piercing glare but a gloved hand met his view instead.

"Speed up, Kunzite."

Kunzite raised an eyebrow to the blond man seated behind him but without argument did as he was told.

Jadeite cracked the window open just enough to stick the end of the cigarette out. Within seconds the end of it began to spark and mere moments later a small flame had emerged on the end. He brought it back in to show the others.

"The winds here are brutal enough to spark a flame to the driest of elements." Jadeite threw the flaming nicotine at Nephrite who in turn jumped in his seat trying not to get burned. Several curses and names flew out of the distraught General and this seemed to spark a demented pleasure in the blond. A smirk became noticeable as he sat otherwise unfazed by what just happened.

With several swats to his jacket Nephrite finally was able to take the cigarette to his mouth to smoke it. His eyes darted to his comrade like daggers.

The others didn't seem to pay much more mind to the matter either for this was typical among them to fight.

"I suggest if we're to wander outside of the vehicle it be in the same fashion as, _Zoey_ over there." Jadeite jeered to the light brown haired male.

"Ugh, I _hate_ that name!"

"Suits you well, you sissy." Nephrite chimed in having his attention distracted to a more amusing subject matter.

"Hmpth! Who just saved your asses a moment ago, hmm?"

"Enough!" The voice of Kunzite intervened before a migraine could veer its ugly head at him from the childish bickering. "We'll proceed with caution when we reach our destination."

Lucky for everyone in the vehicle, that wasn't a long way off.

- Veltha Losna: The Waste Land, Laran Region -

Ash covered the ground. Trees were black as night -- Burned by the fires, nothing but skeletons of their former lavish existence. The barbed wire whose form now entwined with the land was as red as blood -- stained with rust and decay. This was how most of the former buildings of this area were; The man-made items such as steel beams, gates, doors, and the like. It was all the same everywhere across this region. Here in the waste lands were especially grim. No man dared venture here alone. The sunken earth, the black forest of dying trees, blood-red rust covering large pieces of scrap metal, and ash that rained from the sky; This was Laran, this was the new earth's hell.

There were stories of a "witch" who lived here. A lone woman cursed with the ability to foresee the future, and the future was usually grim. This being possessed knowledge -- knowledge that books alone could not reveal. The oracle, Antunis -- See-er of the future and the after life.

Four men equipped with black face masks approached a sunken forest of ash and broken steel-beams. There appeared to be absolutely nothing here - No sign of life once so ever.

"Antunis!" The voice of Kunzite called into the distance, his tone commanding and matching his stature. The other three followed closely observing what was around them.

"Antunis!" His voice rang again this time louder than when he called before.

"Come out you old wench!" A sudden brash voice intervened as the figure moved ahead. His being obviously not phased by the scenery around nor of proceeding with the least amount of caution.

"Nephrite you idiot!" The call of Jadeite sounded as he quickened his pace to catch up with the auburn-haired General.

"WHAT! If she's not going to answer to her name then something else has to catch her attention." Nephrite huffed.

"You're going to get us all killed, you _moron_." Jadeite continued to try to 'reason' with him.

"--Are you sure she's still here? It doesn't look like anyone's been here in ages." Zoicite spoke up from behind the three making no effort to quicken his pace nor advance his position. His voice had an air of doubt.

"I wouldn't be so sure she's not." Kunzite's tone grew wary proceeding to advance on the err of caution.

A rustling noise sounded from the distance though where exactly wasn't clear. The sound of something dragging across the ground became apparent as the sound approached where the four resided. Faint laughter could be heard as their attention darted to the source. It was a cloaked figure with the cloth tattered and torn in spots. A long, frail hand gripped on top of a walking stick; It's color black as charcoal with a dark purple orb at the top. Its figure was slightly hunched as their walk had a small limp to it. The cloak dragging against the ground -- The dusting of ash as it made a trail where it swept over. A smirk was visible from under the hood revealing a pale complexion almost like a fleshed grim reaper.

"Old you say?-- And a _wench_ even?" A creaky voice replied from under the hood. More laughter sounded just as low as before. "Has it been that long," A slight pause as the figure looked up to Nephrite. "_General _ofAplu?" The face was that of an elderly woman. It appeared as if her body was no more than flesh and bone with details of her bone structure visible. She appeared to almost receive some sort of demented amusement to the retort.

Nephrite merely narrowed his eyes to her as the others watched seeming to await their leader's lead.

"Antunis, how it has been a while since we have been graced with your presence." Kunzite's tone was serious and even as he looked to the woman with an unwavering stance.

"Oh how it _has_, _dear_ Kunzite." Antunis continued to pace about, mainly around the four looking to each one carefully.

"We've come here to request your services." Kunzite continued.

"What is it you wish you know, General?"

"There has been--"

"--SHHH!" Antunis held up a hand as her figure ceased motion. The woman's expression went serious. Her eyes shut as she tilted her head to the sky. A moment of silence passed before she spoke again. "Yes... I sense a great danger among you four..."

"A danger?" Zoicite piped up for a moment.

"A _darkness_... Yes..." A grin spread against her face as she lowered her hand back to her side. "An arrow of crimson will pierce into the night. The forces of the other will rise once again." Her voice quickened slightly as a hint of excitement laced her tone.

The four would give a questionable look to the woman.

"You're speaking in riddles, Antunis." Nephrite's tone was annoyed.

"No, not _riddles_. **Fate**. Order will come from those who have been lost to the war. The stars will realign themselves once again!" The grin widened as a ominous laughter emitted.

"Was she always this crazy?" Jadeite spoke quietly to Kunzite.

Kunzite went about to ignore the passing comment proceeding to step closer to the woman. "Antunis--"

The woman's eyes opened abruptly as she suddenly became devoid of emotion.

"You have come to me about the King and Queen of the past." She paused looking to them all. Expressions of surprise met her view and that seemed to please her.

"We need to open a communications channel with them."

"Why do that, when they could be **resurrected**?"

"To do that we need the Sailor Crystals. I doubt even you can obtain such that have been lost to the Holy Land."

"Not _I_, but _you_ four can."

"Now she has definitely lost her mind." Jadeite scoffed not believing what was being suggested.

"It is not nearly as impossible as one might think, Jadeite."

"Nortia and Vetis seem to think otherwise." Zoicite chimed in sarcastically crossing his arms.

This made Antunis smirk though the reason's why were not clear.

"In any case we don't have the ability to travel through space. We're stuck here in this hell." Kunzite added.

"_You_ don't, but there are others who do."

"What in hell are you talking about?" Nephrite retorted.

"The Golden One has made but one costly mistake. I speak of this openly without the presence of unwanted listeners."

"And that is?" Jadeite inquired.

"Clearly you must have already forgotten of what brought you here in the first place." Another smirk. A moment of silence passed between the group as she took note of no response to the matter. "Sailor Soldiers -- They are but messengers of destruction. You four could use this to your advantage."

"How, pray tell, could that possibly be an advantage?" Zoicite brought to light in words what the others had written on their face.

"Follow them to their God."

"And get killed in the process? Are you out of your mind?" A step forward motioned as the voice of Nephrite sounded.

"In case you've forgotten Antunis, we don't have power like they do. Our guns can only do so much." Kunzite stated.

"You are not nearly as _powerless_ as you think. You especially should know this, Kunzite."

The white-haired General would narrow his eye brows a bit seeming to ponder on her words.

"Everything you will need is within the power of the crystals you four possess."

"We are forbidden to use them!" Kunzite proclaimed.

"Are you?"

"This planet will die if we use them for those purposes!"

"According to what? A law laid down by books created by our _God_? They are nothing more than stories of a past that is but an obscured version of the truth!" Her expression became dark.

"You are speaking like a madwoman." His expression went to that of disbelief at what he was hearing. The rest of the men had similar expressions.

"Mad am I? I have been enlightened. I have knowledge from the one who once _almost_ brought this universe to it's knees." Her eyes began to flash a shade of crimson as she held out her staff.

The ground began to shake as pieces of metal began to hover around them. The four looked to the display in disbelief.

"What the hell is happening?" Jadeite spoke up.

Dark laughter sounded from the woman as her voice began to change. "This, is but a fraction of the power I once had." Her voice sounding as if two beings were speaking at once. One a deeper voice and the other an obscured version of her usual tone. "Those crystals you four possess are to be used for a power far greater than what they are being used for now." The energy suddenly ceased as everything fell back to the ground. Ash kicked up and began to fill the air heavily.

"Who are you?" Kunzite drew a defensive stance as the others followed in suit.

"It is not so important as to who I am or am not, but how you four will effect the course of the future if you heed my advice."

"Kunzite, I don't have a good feeling about this." A nervous Zoicite spoke, as were the others.

"I will not contribute to the destruction of the planet!" Kunzite clenched a fist.

"The fate is the same regardless."

"I doubt that."

"Do not be foolish, Kunzite. This planet is dying. Even you and your other _Generals_ know that much. Now that those from the past have been resurrected, it will only prove to quicken its fate." A pause. "You can stop it. With my help and the power of each of those crystals, combined, we can put an end to her reign. We can revive this planet to its true state!"

A pause. The leader of the four was silent for a moment before narrowing his eyes to the being before them. "...And if we fail?"

"Failure isn't an option." Silence. "The Golden One will fall no doubt, but first you must revive your true King and Queen. I can help you on your journey to The Holy Land."

Kunzite looked to his other comrades. They seemed to be at a loss of words looking to him for an answer. He looked back to the one who spoke.

"We will wait for the enemy to show themselves again." A pause. "For the sake of this planet, lets hope your words prove sincere."

The figure seemed pleased with the response. "You have made a wise decision."


	5. The Battle

- Lasca Vecu: The Empyrean Palace -

No walls were needed. The land lit up with an abundance of Sailor Crystals. The glass floors sparkled with shining diamond-shaped crystals lining the bottom.

A figure sat upon a massive golden throne. The sides were made up of solid gold; the back was a long, flat, see-through glass as was the seat. The space around the seat at the bottom remained a solid platform of golden metal.

Their attire was made up of golden plates pieced together along the chest and torso. Long gold metal pieces lay spread over her shoulders in a decorative fashion -- Each adorning a small, crimson, diamond-shaped jewel hanging at the end. Longer pieces lined the bottom of the uniform creating an elaborate skirt made of near indestructible armor. Her boots were the same material. An elaborate head-piece held up her hair in several bun formations -- Equipped with a warrior's-knot at the center. She was truly a Golden Queen, none other than Sailor Galaxia, self-proclaimed God of this newly created universe.

The queen appeared to be idly staring to her nails which were positioned against the palm of her hand with no particular rhyme or reason.

Two figures appeared before her; One in red, one in green, both with a golden Sun Staff in their possession. Their tall figures lowered to kneel before her, their staff bottoms resting upright against the glass floors. Both of their view remained lowered looking to nothing in particular, but awaiting their Queen's command. Galaxia made no indication she took note of their arrival.

"My informant has relayed to me word of your current progress." Her voice was even as she continued to stare at nothing in particular away from the pair. No indication of any form of emotion was apparent once so ever. There would be a brief moment of silence before the green clad one dared to speak.

"Madame, if I may--" Phi's tone was slightly panicked in an attempt to redeem her and Chi's assumed failure and divert their queen's likely wrath else where. The pair tried their best to conceal the uneasy feeling that quickly crept up on them.

"Your resurrection has proven to be of use to me." Galaxia went on to continuing in the same tone as if Phi hadn't said anything at all.

The twins went completely silent and their expressions went to a near stupor. Were they indeed hearing correct? To them the mission was a complete disaster!

Galaxia on the other hand would just look to them at this point without shedding any light as to whether she was pleased or displeased with them at the moment. In fact she was as they say very _'poker-faced'_.

"You seem surprised." The words were more of a matter of fact and a passing thought. There wasn't any indication of concern and she was incredibly nonchalant about the circumstance. "The task was never intended for you to dispose of them in that point in time." She spoke to both of them formally.

A hand raised from the golden throne to wave into the air beside her. A distortion in space would occur as a near-invisible outline of a human-like being began to take shape. The mass would twist and turn until the space became filled with black. The energy would melt from the figure fading to nothing. A figure nearly resembling Galaxia in all black would stand with their arms crossed facing the two. Her skin a ghostly white complexion and her eyes were black.

Chi and Phi were clearly puzzled but didn't state as much, at least verbally.

"You will return to Veltha Losna to re-engage in battle. She will accompany you two for this mission." Galaxia would pause passing a glance from the new figure back to the two. "Take everything from them if you must. I trust this will not be difficult to do." She expressed an underlining warning to the group -- Mainly to that of Phi and Chi.

The red and green garbed women bowed in acknowledgment with an audible, "Yes, Madame." in unison.

What exactly Galaxia had planned was still not clear, but as the most loyal of her former followers they made no objection. In a swirl of red and green flower petals they were gone.

"See to it the true extent of their powers are revealed. The cost does not matter." Galaxia spoke to the mysterious figure before they simply bowed to her in response. In a swirl of black shadow the figure disappeared from view.

- Veltha Losna: The Midlands, Laran Region -

The sky swirled with red and orange. The lands were black and gray, everything nothing more than skeletons of what once used to be. A sandy-colored vehicle drove through the ground which seemed to easily break apart upon the weight and velocity. Remains kicked up behind the tires as it drove through. In it were four men dressed in militaristic uniforms, gray in color. Their faces bore black masks that covered the lower halves of their faces.

"So this is the great plan?" Nephrite scoffed.

"What else should we do? _Walk_?" Jadeite sneered sarcastically.

"No way in hell!" Zoicite chimed in only to complain.

"God forbid _pretty boy_ here should move a muscle other than to fuss with his hair!" Nephrite would pick a fight with the light brown haired General.

"_Excuse me_! At least I _care_ about how I present myself to others."

"_What_ 'others'!"

"Just shut up already!" Jadeite scowled to the two holding a hand to the side of his head.

A sudden energy from directly below them would cause the vehicle to fly up into the air.

"What the--!"

"JUMP!" Kunzite shouted to the others proceeding to kick open the driver's door. The rest proceeded to follow as they leaped from the vehicle.

Moments later the vehicle would explode in mid-air. Debris would rain from the sky as the four ran for cover.

"I guess your _great plan_ worked after all." Nephrite would be the first to speak after their near-death experience.

"Oh yes, after nearly killing us in the process!" Zoicite noted in the midst of running with the others.

When they were clear of the wreckage only a burning pile of scraps would remain.

"Look familiar?" Jadeite scoffed to Nephrite.

Nephrite would shoot the blond a slight glare shaking his head.

A green and red energy would come crashing to the ground below. The four figures separated into opposite directions as the blast crashed into the ground in front of them. The ash kicked up and particles from the ground began to ignite into small fire balls that off shot from around the explosion. The four men would fall to the ground to roll out of the way.

"Damn!" Nephrite cursed.

"Kunzite! What do we do now?" Jadeite shouted to their leader.

"There's nothing you _can_ do." A snide tone met their ears as a figure in red appeared from a swirl of red flower petals.

"Your shines will be nothing more than dust in the wind." A figure in green would appear from a swirl of matching colored petals.

The white haired male took a stand to look to the two defiantly. His eyes narrowed as he held out his hands, palms facing outward as his index fingers and thumbs touched to create a triangular formation. In the center an elongated, black, quartz-like crystal began to form. The aura around the crystal radiated a pale blue energy.

The twins looked surprised as they grasped their staffs tighter.

"So long as this world exists, I will not let your God destroy what is left of it!" His cape began to blow as a sudden wind kicked up from around him. _'Antunis, I pray you know what you are doing...'_ The pale blue energy would expand to cling around his form. The other three Generals looked to their leader in awe. Never had they bore witness to the power of their individual crystals in such a way.

Ash from the ground began to swirl into the air revealing a terrain of sandy colored rock. The energy swept outward from the General revealing the earth beneath it with each sweep across the ground. Winds kicked up from everywhere and what should have been ignited debris seemed to fade into the air into nothing.

Surprised formed against each of the women's faces as they began to form an energy barrier around themselves. The energy began to wrap around their figures as they struggled to keep it at bay.

Just as the energy seemed about to engulf them a sudden darkness filled the air.

The ground began to turn black causing the energy to waver in its hold. From it began to rise several shapeless forms around the forms of Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite. Naturally the three began to struggle to break free of its clutches only to no avail.

"Nephrite! Zoicite! Jadeite!" Kunzite's attention turned to the three.

A sudden shrill laughter began to form in the air around them. From the shadows came forth a woman in all black with a pale complexion. Her attire similar to that of Sailor Galaxia's. She stood beside the twins with her eyes narrowed to Kunzite.

Kunzite glared to the new arrival, sure to return his focus on keeping the energy activated.

As for Phi and Chi they were able to ward off the attack enough so it was kept at bay by an energy barrier, though still struggling to keep it from consuming them.

The figure seemed unfazed of the twin's apparent struggle.

"While as I do not care of the state of these soldiers beside me," She would gesture a hand to the two woman. "I believe _you_ on the other hand care a great deal about those three behind you." A pause. "It appears your comrades will die. If you are a wise man you will surrender to the will of Galaxia!" The woman's voice was piercing as it seemed to linger in the air.

"Kunzite!"

"Don't do it!"

"I will not back down to you!"

"As you wish." The woman's voice was even.

The figure held up a hand as a black, shadowy energy began to appear from under where Kunzite was standing. The same black shadow-like energy would rise from under Kunzite before slowly creeping up his form. He struggled to stand his ground. His figure dropped to one knee, his hands remained outstretched towards the two refusing to give up. The energy from the crystal began to quickly revert back into its source.

Just when things seemed to make a turn for the worse another unidentified energy intervened.

A dark crimson energy would sweep across the ground melting away the shadows that consumed the four. The energy emitting from the crystal was gone from view. Kunzite's eyes would widen at the sight. Had all the crystal's resources been used? If that was the case, then that meant... Turan...

A low laughter would emit before a cloaked figure would slowly appear as they appeared to 'walk' into view from nothing. The crimson began to part in a path as the figure walked ahead towards the group. A black cloak masked the being underneath. Only a pale, long, frail hand was visible -- gripping around a black walking stick that possessed a dark purple orb at the top. The bottom of the cloak dragged against the ground which was still exposed underneath from the power of the crystal.

_'To possess such power to cancel out my attack...'_ Those words ran through the woman's mind as she glared to the source. "Who are you!" A shrill voice demanded. The other two beside her drew back their stances holding their staffs defensively in front of themselves.

"Antunis..." The voice of Kunzite trailed out loud looking seriously to the cloaked figure. The other three men had looks of surprise apparent on their expression.

A grin would form across the shrouded face under the hood of the cloak. "If you three plan to retreat, you best be prepared to have a few extra passengers on your trip."

"_Retreat_?" Phi sneered.

"We plan to **kill** those four and anyone who dares to interfere!" Chi retorted swinging her staff down towards the group's direction to point to them. Her twin followed in action.

Antunis stopped in front of Kunzite, placing herself between the two opposing forces. Her expression went dark as she raised her head to look to the three soldiers. Her eyes began to glow with crimson color.

"If you have such plans in mind, know that your fate will be the same. I am the See-er Antunis, and even a _God_ can fall." Her view shifted to Kunzite who in turn gave her a nod. "Now!" She would raise her staff into the air. The orb at the top began to glow.

The Generals would look to Kunzite for guidance. He would look back to give them a firm nod in approval as he held his stone into the air. They followed in suit.

Each crystal began to glow, a red, yellow, blue, and green energy per individual. The energy would broaden as it joined with one another along with the energy from the orb of Antunis.

The crimson energy that was spread across the ground would quickly rise into the air surrounding everyone as it too merged with the energy.

"You will show us the way to your God, immediately!" The voice of Antunis became that of two beings speaking at once. One a deeper voice and the other an obscured version of her usual tone. A strong wind kicked up around everyone as the energy began to swirl about.

As a natural response Chi and Phi proceeded to release their own power towards the on coming attack in hopes of avoiding getting struck.

The third proceeded to do nothing as an initial response. She glared to the five before her. Her attire along with everyone else's was blowing heavily in the wind.

"If that is your wish, so be it!" She appeared to be able to withstand the attack long enough to make a retort of her own. Her hands would raise into the air as black energy would shoot into the surrounding energy.

"What!" Chi exclaimed.

"What do you think you're doing!" Phi would look to the figure in shock.

"Madame Galaxia, will be the final judge of **all** of you. Save first you survive judgement passed between the two guarding moons." Her eyes would narrow as the energies burst into a glorious explosion. No one had enough time to react before they were consumed by the massive energy.

To where were their fate reside? The place of where first judgement was passed. A guarding moon of Lasca Vecu, Nortia.


	6. Judgement

**- Nortia -**

The lands were empty and a dirt covered terrain filled the area. It was like a desert with no sign of life once so ever. A wind blew kicking up the surface of the land in areas.

The four Generals looked to one another noticing Antunis standing with them. However, they were not alone. Chi and Phi had also been transported to this unbeknown place.

Once realization set in for the other two, they raised their staffs with intentions of attacking. A small red and green energy began to emit from the ends of the staffs only to disappear as quickly as they had formed. The twins stood shocked not expecting that to happen. It was then the winds kicked up and a sudden voice broke in.

"Your powers will not work here." A voice sounding as if it were being carried in the wind from nowhere sounded.

"Who are you?" Phi broke in.

The ground below would begin to shake as the group's balance quickly wavered. In the distance two pillars began to rise from the ground, gold in color. Between it was a massive gate also bearing the color of gold. About halfway raised two figures became visible on either side contrasting in appearance. On the right was a woman with a long black robe with long black hair and black eyes. On the left was a woman with a long white robe with long white hair and white eyes. A massive structure stood gloriously in front of the group.

"We are the guardians of the the doorways of fate." The same voice broke in coming from the woman in black.

"Guardians?" Nephrite wondered out loud.

"Doors of fate?" As did Zoicite.

"Culsu and Tvath." Antunis spoke to the four specifically keeping her tone low.

"Your presence is not welcome here." The woman continued. Her tone was dark.

"Clearly there has been a _mistake_." Chi broke in.

"_We_ are not supposed to be here." Phi finished.

"There is no such _mistake_. Your God has abandoned you leaving your fate to us."

There was a clear expression of disbelief on the blond's faces upon hearing the news.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Zoicite scoffed to the two before they had a chance to respond. Venomous glares shot back in return.

Chi's expression turned to anger as she went to raise her staff above her head. Her staff came down only to be met with an invisible force. The guardian holds her hand up with a stern gaze seeming to pay no mind to the words spoken as she continued with what she was saying. "A fate that should be obvious even to you." She continued. Her other hand would raise creating a strong wind. Behind the two would form a black hole as their figures tore into the massive vacuum barely leaving the sound of screams behind. The woman in white stood unnerved seeming to do nothing but observe the others.

"What a grand display of the events to come, _Cul_." Antunis commented in a tone that was neither sarcastic nor completely serious. It was almost friendly. Her view met the dark clothed woman as she brought a hand down.

"You especially are not to be here, Antunis!" The woman, Culsu, scolded to the See-er.

"I realize there are to be consequences for such, but it is not my doing..." A pause. "But you already know this, don't you?" Her head lowered keeping her eyes on the two. Culsu stayed silent for a moment having her lip purse. Antunis smiled inwardly having the reaction please her. "My assistance of these four _humbly_ ends here."

"For now your poor choice of words is _excused_." With that her other hand would raise. As it raised, so too would a transparent doorway with a crimson outline from the ground. It would form behind the See-er. When it was fully visible her hand moved to point a finger at Antunis. "Your existence in the pit of the hell that is Laran is punishment enough. Go back to your precious wastelands to never leave again."

A smirk became visible as the words, "As you _wish_." came out. Her form moved backwards to disappear into the colorless abyss. Once done, the doorway would warp into nothing as if it were never there.

"As for your four... Your fate will reside on Vetis where you will surely meet your end!" She went to move her hands towards the four but a sudden voice intervened.

"Stop!" At this point the woman in white had raised her own hand to motion for the other to cease what she was doing.

"Tvath!" A look of surprise crossed her features not expecting the other to react in such a way.

The white garbed female, Tvath, began to motion towards the group. Her gaze returned to Culsu with a solemn expression. "If those four were to perish the New Earth would be destroyed."

"They are trespassers and an opposition to the Holy Land!"

"It is not our place to decide such a fate."

"Then _what_, do you suppose we do, Tvath? They cannot stay here!"

Tvath turned her gaze to the four standing before them. Any sign of emotion she once had was lost as her eyes appeared to be looking directly into their souls.

"She will decide their fate."

Culsu's eyebrows drew together in thought. "She will not be pleased."

"We do not have a choice."

At this point the four had banned closely together to brace for whatever was to come. They had bore witness to the other two's end and were fearful they were powerless to stop whatever plans the two ahead had in mind.

"What's going on?" Jadeite managed to speak in a low tone to Kunzite.

Kunzite in turn wasn't entirely sure as his confidence in Antunis was greatly wavering. "I'm not sure..."

"Listen!" Culsu's gaze set heavily on the four. "Your fate has been decided. You are to continue on to Lasca Vecu." A pause. "She will be the final judge of you all."

The white haired woman raised her hands as her eyes closed. An opaque energy began to surface from the ground behind them. A golden aura formed around it as it began to make it's way towards the men. The gates before them would open releasing a blinding light. Sand kicked up from all around as the winds increased. The robes and hair upon the women blew wildly in the storms of sand. Before they knew it all would turn to a blinding color of gold before the ground below them hardened.

No walls were needed. The glass floors sparkled with shining diamond-shaped crystals lining the bottom, the very surface the men were now standing upon.

A figure in all black with pale white skin approached the group with her arms crossed. She was dressed similar to a certain gold-clad warrior lacking the warrior's knot at the top of her hair. Behind her was a massive golden throne. The sides were made up of solid gold; the back was a long, flat, see-through glass as was the seat. The space around the seat at the bottom remained a solid platform of golden metal.

"It's you." Kunzite's eyes narrowed retaining a defensive stance. The others followed in suit.

The figure's arms would drop to her side as a golden flame rose from under her. It would encompass her entire body until it seemed to simply burn away. A new figure would emerge from the flames seeming to step out from it all together.

Their attire was made up of golden plates pieced together along the chest and torso. Long gold metal pieces lay spread over her shoulders in a decorative fashion -- Each adorning a small, crimson, diamond-shaped jewel hanging at the end. Longer pieces lined the bottom of the uniform creating an elaborate skirt made of near indestructible armor. Her boots were the same material. An elaborate head-piece held up her hair in several bun formations -- Equipped with a warrior's-knot at the center.

Looks of shock crossed the men's expressions as the figure became clear to them.

Standing before them, none other than Sailor Galaxia, self-proclaimed God of this newly created universe.

"I have been expecting you four."


	7. Revelations

- **Lasca Vecu** -

Their defenses were up and their figures tensed. There was an exceptional feeling of uneasiness when the woman spoke those words. That was not the reaction they had expected, but then again what **was** to be expected at this point? Uncertainty was certainly high as they stood awaiting her next move.

"Turan, Aplu, Menrva, and Laran." A pause was accompanied by a smirk. "The four pillars of Veltha Losna." She took a step forward eyeing each one of the four figures standing before her defensively. This alone seemed to bring about some form of amusement to the Golden Queen. "Welcome to the Holy Land." It wasn't until her last words did her intentions become clear. With doing so she brought up a hand to release an invisible force toward the group.

The men stumbled back at the force not being able to keep themselves positioned. It became clear how powerful she still was even years after the battle for the new galaxy had taken place. Galaxia stood practically nonchalant towards what had just transpired.

"It's been quite some time since I've used my powers in battle. I almost miss it…" The last part was said as a matter of fact looking to neither one of the in particular. "That _is _what you four came here to engage in, is it not?"

"This has gone far enough." The voice of Kunzite was the first to speak among the group in response to Galaxia's string of words. He repositioned himself back to a full stand not intending to back away so easily. The other three gathered themselves back to a stand as well looking hesitantly to their leader and unsure as to what was going to transpire next. However one thing they seemed to be sure of was putting their trust in their leader, especially having gotten this far. "For the sake of Veltha Losna, we will defeat you!"

"Is that so." Galaxia scoffed practically letting out a laugh. "Your _King_ and _Queen_ could not defeat me then. What makes you so certain that four can defeat me now?"

Kunzite looked to Galaxia defiantly. "We will avenge our King and Queen!" His eyes narrowed as he held out his hands, palms facing outward as his index fingers and thumbs touched to create a triangular formation. In the center an elongated, black, quartz-like crystal began to form. The other three to followed in suit.

"Hmpth! You are only speeding up the inevitable. Do you really think you can defeat me by sacrificing the very place you are attempting to protect?"

"What makes you so certain Veltha Losna will be sacrificed?" Kunzite's voice was even.

"Allow me to clarify something for you, _General_. Your planet is dying. Those crystals you four possess contain the last of the planet's resources. By using them, you are only saving me the the trouble of disposing of that useless rock myself." Galaxia would smirk at that.

"You're wrong." The aura around the crystal radiated a pale blue energy. Each crystal began to glow, a red, yellow, blue, and green energy per individual. The energy would broaden as it joined with one another.

Galaxia's expression went even. A fist clenched at her side as dark electricity began to form around it. "So it has been decided. Your efforts will be in vain!" Dark electricity would shoot towards the group. The energy from the four created a field of energy to counter the attack.

The energies collided appearing to fend each one off. A faint crimson energy began to form between them before a large explosion occurred. The four shielded their eyes from the blast before losing their balance - Their figures falling to the ground one by one. Smoke filled the air as both energies cancelled.

The sound of a hard tap against the ground where the smoke had formed sounded. The smoke would begin to dissolve from view as a cloaked figure became visible. A slender hand gripped on top of a walking stick; It's color black as charcoal with a dark crimson orb at the top. A smirk was visible under the hood as a low laughter emitted. The generals stared to the new figure in shock.

"Impossible…" Galaxia's eyes narrowed heavily.

"Are you really that surprised…" A deep female voice sounded. The cloaked figure looked up at the golden clad warrior. Crimson eyes stared out from under the hood. "Galaxia?"

A fist balled at her side. Within it black electricity would crackle around her hand. Her eyes heavily narrowed to the new figure. "You have made a grave mistake coming here." Her hand outstretched to release a stream of black electricity towards the cloaked figure.

A stream of pale blue energy shot towards the attack to counter it. However it was not enough. The stream of electricity began to plow through the attack when suddenly a third power knocked into the on coming attack. A stream of dark energy plowed through the pale blue energy hitting the electrical current dead on. The attack was enough to cancel out the attack, but not before the source of the initial counter attack fell to one knee.

His breaths were heavy as his hand remained outstretched with the crystal within his grasp.

"Kunzite!" Zoicite was the first of the three to speak up as he ran to his leader's side. The rest followed in suit but did not get to where they had intended. A sudden blast of invisible energy flew towards them proceeding to knock them back.

"Leave him be." A deep voice sounded with a hand outstretched towards the group.

"Antunis…?" Kunzite was the first of the four to speak. His view slowly met the figure ahead of them. His eyes narrowed to the source of the blast.

"Antunis no longer exists…" The figure continued to outstretch their hand towards the group. "I am the one who has risen from the ashes like the phoenix that never dies. I am…" The figure's hand reached to pull back the hood of the cloak. Long wavy crimson hair became visible. No longer was the figure a frail old woman, but one who could fair in youth as Galaxia looked. "Chaos." Black energy flickered in her eyes. The black cane now bore a crimson gem at the top, the cloak a pitch black color and seamless in appearance.

The four generals bore looks of shock. They have only heard of this being from long ago. The darkness that was defeated as a new age of terror emerged.

"I commend you general of Laran for stepping up to assist me."

"It will not happen a second time." Kunzite narrowed his eyes heavily as did the rest of his fellow generals. A black energy began to distort the space behind them.

The crystal within the Kunzite's hand began to crumble to dust within his grasp. Like sand did the particles begin to fall through his figures as his eyes went wide. He did not expect this to happen, nor was he prepared to behold such a sight.

"I am certain it will not."

At that moment the other General's crystals would begin to deteriorate in the same manor. All three bearing the same expression as Kunzite.

"What the hell is happening?" Nephrite was the first to speak among the group bringing light to the question they were all thinking.

"A gift for your assistance, Generals." A smirk accompanied Chaos' reply.

"A _gift_?" Nephrite retorted in anger before raising to lunge at Chaos.

"Nephrite don't!" Jadeite went to call after his hot headed comrade but was too late.

Chaos didn't so much as move before an invisible force sent the auburn general back a distance from where he originally started from.

Golden energy streamed towards Chaos giving little time to react to the attack. Chaos lifted their other hand barely able to put up a shield to deflect the attack. They turned to face the golden clad warrior with amusement apparent in their expression.

"Hmpth! Where are you aiming at?"

The Golden Queen scoffed in response. "Do not be so sure I missed." Galaxia's expression was even before a stream of black electricity rained down from above Chaos' form. This time the cloaked figure did not have the reaction time they had prior and was struck causing them to fall to one knee.

"So it begins…" Chaos trailed before snapping their attention to the four generals. "You four wish to revive your King and Queen? You will find them on Vetis. That is… If you survive first." A smirk accompanied the dark response. The black energy behind the four would grow larger proceeding to consume them before they had time to react.


End file.
